The Cancer Information Service (CIS) was established in 1975 by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) to disseminate accurate, up-to-date information about cancer to the American public. The CIS is comprised of 19 regional offices, which can be accessed by calling 1-800-4-CANCER. Current call volume to the CIS exceeds 600,000 calls per year. In 1993, a consortium of all 19 regional offices was established through the program project mechanism to conduct a program of research of great relevance to future CIS policies and programs, as well as to behavioral science. The program project grant proposed herein will continue this dynamic and highly productive collaboration with the CIS. The proposed second generation of research, which fundamentally builds upon the current program of research, will consist of three component projects. All three projects will test interventions that rely on tailored print communications mailed to CIS callers to promote recommended cancer control behaviors. Project 1 will promote NCI's 5-A-Day for Better Health Program; Project 2 will target colorectal screening; and Project 3 will focus on smoking cessation. Four core resources will be established to support these component projects (Administrative, Tailored Message, Survey Methods, Biostatistical). All component projects are core resources will be led by experienced senior investigators in cancer prevention and control research. As in the current CISRC, the proposed renewal of the CISRC will involve close collaboration with the CIS network during all phases of the research. Research synergism will be maximized by the use of a common research design across projects that will facilitate cross-project analyses of intervention efficacy and cost- effectiveness.